Shining star
by tetra67082229
Summary: Nightmare moon is back! but not the way you think. Her judgement is passed and she can now return home to her daughter
1. Chapter 1

A chilly breeze was sent rippling throughout Equestria under the glowing gaze of Luna's moon. Her nights were ever so peaceful after the reign of Nightmare Moon though only for a few hours into her so called "Nighttime Eternal" She was torn to shreds reviling the true Princess of the night. Though they thought that they had destroyed the evil Queen of darkness, she indeed remained in spirit.

"I must reform but how I need to meet her!" An evil dark cloud of indigo mist spat, Heading towards the old decrepit castle of what remained of the Royal pony sisters. There she found the shreds of hatred and evil that had too been torn from her very soul. "I was... A monster, given a name of pure and solely evil beast… I was Nightmare Moon." The mist said again.

"Indeed thou were, Aertrix." A familiar voice came from behind the cloud of mist. "I know the resentment Thou must feel, I too live with our misdeeds." The Princess of the night spoke.

"MY misdeeds! Not yours your Highness." The indigo cloud of mist hissed again "_I _was the one who caused those misdeeds not _YOU_!" The cloud of smoke made itself perfectly clear. "You have done nothing and you did not deserve what treatment from those villagers when I was the one who caused the problems."

"Aertrix please it was a mistake we all make them you are forgiven and in return for the respect you give me now I will reform you into a pony once more." Luna said her mane sparkling with magical aura and horn aglow.

I white flash was then seen and once again a jet black mare appeared before the Princess. Only this time her Coat was not menacing but calming and her mane instead of flowing locks of mystic energy were deep royal blue locks of hair, And to finish it off an eclipsed moon for the cutie mark, while her eyes a familiar turquoise. But there she was an Alicorn.

"Thank you Princess I am ever so grateful of your judgment and forgiveness." The Alicorn spoke. "Now I must meet shining star the one you now hold in question, she is my daughter."

"Of course Aertrix follow me." Princess Luna spoke her tone full of grace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Now follow Prussia through the time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Luna who might this be?" The regal and wise Princess Celestia spoke with dignity. Luna of course knew her sister knew who it was.

"I think you know very well who this mare is sister." Luna spoke her voice filled with humor.

"Indeed welcome back Aertrix Empress of the shadow, a pleasant surprise to see you have returned to being my sister once more."

"Your highness I am no longer your sister its Foalish that you suggest such vile things, I am nothing more than a monster." Aertrix said with a tone full a resentment and sadness.

"Dearest Aertrix your judgment has been passed and you are forgiven, I forgive you Luna forgives you but more importantly do _You_ forgive you?" Celestia cooed to her younger sister walking to her giving her a hug.

"I… I-I I do forgive myself Dearest Tia." Aertrix admitted she was glad to be home. How most ponies believed the story went was that Luna grew resentful and turned into nightmare moon. But the real story was…

_Once upon a time in the magical world of Equestria…_

_Lived three Royal sisters, the eldest Raised the sun, The Youngest raised the moon, While the middle of the three brought shadows. They lived in peace and harmony until the middle sister grew resentful of her sisters. They got all the praise while the ponies feared her shadows. She used her magic to control the eldest to keep the moon in the sky refusing to lower the moon. She and the younger sister were banished using The Elements of Harmony to the moon for 1000 years._

"I have sent a letter to my student informing her of your arrival; until she comes to take you to ponyville with her friends to learn the ways of today would you like to see Shining Star?" Celestia inquired.

"More than anything Tia."


	2. Chapter 2

"MOMMY YOUR HOME" A little filly's voice boomed from across the hall. "I missed you so SOO much I'm so glad you aren't evil anymore!" The filly spoke in a soft caring voice. "Aunty Luna and I had the best of times!"

"That's good to hear Shining star I'm just so glad I can see my little foal again." Aertrix said a tear sliding down her muzzle. The filly known as shining star was particularly small (about as big as apple bloom) and she too was an Alicorn. Her coat was Dark grey like her mother's she had her moms eyes too, one thing different was her mane was black tinted color with soft blue streaks in it. She also had what appeared to be a glimmering pattern of stars for her cutie mark.

"PRINCESS WE'RE HERE!" A voice came from outside the chambers instantaneously the filly bounced in pure joy.

"Oh boy Aunt Twilight is here!" Just then the chambers doors burst open revealing the six Elements of Harmony.

"PRINCESS CELESTIA IS IT TRUE?! HAS SHE RETURNED!?" Twilight sparkle screeched out in desperation.

"Yes and no beholder of the element of magic it is I the mare you once called Nightmare Moon. I have changed and you may call me by my real name Aertrix."

Just then the rest of twilights friends burst in. All immediately gaining shocked looks on their faces. Until Rainbow Dash decided that it's high time she fought Nightmare Moon Hoof to hoof.

"Okay we beat you once and we WILL beat you again Nightmare!" Rainbow screeched before lunging at Aertrix.

"THOU SHALL NOT LUNGE AT OUR SISTER WITH OR WITHOUT REASON SUBJECT!" They all heard Luna yell in her Royal Canterlot voice. "Her judgment has passed she is free from her misdeeds and free to perform her royal duties."

"Royal WHAT!?" Rarity said with a baffled look on her face.

"Aunt Rarity you silly filly I thought you knew mama was royal!" Shining Star said with an innocent look on her face.

"Shining Star and Luna speak the truth my little ponies, she is indeed a princes and our sister." Celestia spoke with care and dignity "She has returned to apologize and to reclaim the throne she once took place over"

"But Princess Celestia! How could you forgive her? After all she has done she almost trapped you forever!" Twilight reminded.

~Flaaaashbaaaack~

"You had your chance to go peacefully and return to normal, are you sure you want to walk this path? If so please release our sister Aertrix!" Celestia bellowed. "Heh Silly _Tia_ so arrogant and naïve, do you really think I would release our little Lulu? No if I cannot achieve eternal night now then I might as well take you little sister along for the ride~. "Aertrix spat back. A tiny cry was heard.

"Tia listen banish us both! When we return the elements of harmony can separate us! But only when the true keepers are born! Now hurry before she beckons enough strength to defeat you!" Luna snapped. "Quiet y- AAAAAAAGHH" Aertrix spat as she was hurled towards the moon.

~An hour later~

"..and the stars will aid in her escape" Celestia said as she finished her 'prophecy of nightmare moons return' This should keep my little ponies from questioning me, I now must wait the true holders of harmony well retrieve both of my sisters."

~~~ END FLASHBAAACK~~

"So this was your plan when you let little Lulu come along for the ride on the moon" Aertrix said with a voice full of sorrow. "It was not your fault dear sister, the point is your back and you can command the shadows once more." Luna spoke with a voice of forgiveness.

"So when shall we announce that miss aertixie-wixy is back!? CAN WE HAVE A PARTY?!" Pinkie Pie said as she was bouncing around the room. "Tomorrow morning my little ponies how about a small sleepover until then" Celestia suggested."Sounds good enough to me Aunty Tia" Shining Star said with a giggle fit following afterwards. No one but Luna had noticed Aertrixes Disappearance. Luna decided to follow her sister.

"Sombra... Your heart couldn't repel the darkness... Sleep well…My love" Aertrix cooed.


End file.
